This project is an extension of previous work involving the creation, development and testing of image processing techniques designed to improve diagnostic performance. Recent work has centered around the use of context-dependent contrast enhancement coupled with low-pass spatial frequency filtering to enhance the images of induced nodular radiolucencies in CAT scans of the liver. Statistically significant results have been obtained from double-blind psychophysical comparisons of processed video displays and unadulterated CAT scans used as controls. Other studies deal with the effects of computerized manipulation of second-order, grey-level statistics via a coocurrance analysis of adjacent pixels. When an algorithm based on the relative frequency of adjacent pixels is applied to serially obtained radiographic data, diagnostic accuracy in detecting tiny interseptal and proximal dental lesions is improved significantly over the status quo.